


playing with love | r. braun

by lawlietsspoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Armin Arlert, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Children, Crossdressing, Domestic, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gabi Braun & Reiner Braun Are Siblings, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Isabel Magnolia and Eren Yeager are Related, Kissing, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Related, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Protective Levi Ackerman, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun Needs a Hug, Reiner Braun is Bad at Feelings, Reiner Braun-centric, Soft Reiner Braun, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, aka the cocomelon kids, bc of the warrior cadets, no beta we die like Marcel, spinal fluid, the x reader is false but i need people to see this pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietsspoon/pseuds/lawlietsspoon
Summary: Isa Tybur was always alone, nobody wanted to get to know her other than top officials wishing to make deals before she even became the heir of the house. what they didn't know is that she could squash them all with just a flick of her pen-knife. her mother used to love her, take care of her, now she left it to the maids. her uncle only kept her around for she is unknown to the outside meaning she could take the Warhammer Titan undetected. she got used to the cold feeling of nothing prickling at her skin but then he came and saved her from the depths of the ocean but she still has to save him.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart & Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Isa Tybur, Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 5





	playing with love | r. braun

**Author's Note:**

> yes ik this doesn't follow canon but shush! also I do know that Ackerman's cant hold titans but let's pretend since she's only half that she can okay??? that goes for Mikasa and Levi as well, they can inherit titans if wished due to both being only half. oh yeah, she's half Ackerman because before they all died some hid on Marley to prevent extinction from King Fritz and his family. (it's not canon but let's pretend)
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/86o664hrig8dpre56 | that's what Isa's titan looks like but I changed the ranks to match the Warhammer's. 
> 
> Here is Isa's humanoid description:
> 
> Name: Isa Tybur  
> Hair: black hair that's short and ends at her nape and curls around her ears  
> Eyes: grey  
> Race: Eldian, Asian (false Marley citizen and doesn't need to wear the armbands)  
> Age: 10, 13, 15, 19  
> Height: 4'5 (10), 5'1 (13), 5'2 (15), 5'3 (19)

_"mum?" I had asked. "why am I different?"_

_Lara Tybur kneeled on the ground in front of her daughter, tucking a piece of black hair behind her own ear._

_"Because you're better than us," she said softly. "Your stronger, you're a protector, you save others."_

that wasn't the answer I had wanted, I was four.

_"mum? why are the other kids scared of me?" I had questioned._

_Lara Tybur yet again kneeled in front of her daughter, her smile lines were decreasing each day, you had taken note._

_"because your powerful." she murmured. "you're going to do great things, protect the right people, you'll devote everything you have to keep them safe. you give your heart."_

my mother was a cryptic being, that I knew, I was six.

_"mum? why does Uncle dislike me?" I had hiccuped, tears streaming down my chubby cheeks._

_Lara Tybur sat in front of her daughter, a frown playing on her lips._

_"because you are capable, his own children are not. you will be the heir, his own offspring will not." she had informed._

I knew I was alone in the world since that day, I was eight.

_"mum, why must I join the warrior training group?" I had wondered._

_Lara Tybur didn't get on her knees to speak kindly nor did she use the warm tone of voice I had been used to but she stared down at me with cold blue eyes and spoke._

_"Because you are destined to take the Warhammer titan. Normally it would be a given that Fine, your cousin, has it but she isn't the future heir, you are and you need to succeed to my brother's expectations. the warrior group is just to make you better." her voice was harsh and commanding._

I hadn't liked that voice, but I got used to it. my mother was driven by power because of my uncle, I was ten.

I did what I was asked of, I joined the warrior group and got proper training that I would soon incorporate into my titan.

I ate my grandmother who watched me as I shoved her into my mouth.

her blue eyes were so happy, so welcoming, she wanted death. was being a titan-shifter that horrible?

I made friends with a group of people, each with their own unique name.

I had laughed with them, ate lunch with them, sparred with them, I'd spent two years with them.

~~Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover, Peick Finger, Marcel Galliard, Porco Galliard, Zeke Jaeger.~~

you had stood there and gained your titan officially.

_"Collosal Titan, Bertolt Hoover. Beast Titan, Zeke Jaeger. Jaw Titan, Marcel Galliard. Female Titan, Annie Leonhart. Cart Titan, Pieck Finger. Armoured Titan, Reiner Braun. Warhammer Titan, Isa Tybur." Commander Magath called out as he read off the paper._

_Porco huffed and stomped his foot in anger, muttering about how it wasn't fair._

I wasn't allowed to go after all the training I went through. though neither did Pieck, Porco, or Zeke so I still had some friends here with me.

but they left, they went on to be successful whilst my training continued at my house where I was trapped within the walls.

_"Isa." my uncle called stepping onto the courtyard._

_scrambling up from the park bench I sat on and straightened my dress._

_"yes, uncle?" I asked._

_Willy Tybur walked forward with a knife in his hand before placing it into my own._

_"I want to see your titan form." he declared before turning around and waiting by the doors._

_sighing I walked to the middle of the clearing and swiped the knife against my palm, the sting sending tingles up my arm and through my body._

_the yellow lightning crackled around me loudly, twirling around my limbs as my eyes glowed the color of steel._

_the dress flickered through the wind that hadn't been there before and a bolt of lightning landed in the place I stood once before._

_my body tore apart, flesh-ripping but I didn't feel anything. you weren't supposed to._

_my body grew from the ground a cord hanging from my giant foot as my titan formed._

_arms grew from my torso and pale skin covered titan's muscle._

_shaggy black hair sat atop my skull as I grew to a 16ft tall titan._

_flexing my fists I subtly brought my leg back and did a sharp kick to the air, turning slightly._

_looking down at my feet I saw the cord leading under the ground where my body laid in a crystal form._

_turning my attention to the door where my uncle stood his head tilted slightly._

_he clapped slowly. "Not bad Isa but you could do some work," he remarked._

_I looked at my titan body._

_my body was its normal color due to the skin covering the muscle with white accents lining against my fists, knees, elbows, collarbone, and wrists._

_my ribs protruded slightly but a four-pack set firmly on my chest._

_slight boobs were prominent but not as much as they would be on the female titan._

_I also held the ability to speak unlike many other titans, surely Uncle knew this._

_"How're your rankings?" he asked, inspecting the cord, tugging sharply._

_fighting down a roar of pain I answered._

_"My power is eight out of ten, speed eleven out of ten, battle skill nine out of ten, agility ten out of ten, and armor eight out of ten without crystallization."_

_my voice was deeper and more reverbed than it would be in human form._

_"I presume this cord attaches to your crystalized form hidden beneath the ground, no?" he wondered, tugging again._

_I nodded._

_"then show me, kick up the ground and let me see," he ordered, backing up._

_bringing my leg to my chest before sharply kicking it to the side I watched as the crystal cylinder popped from the soil._

_there I sat, eyes wide with a knife still in my grasp but my arms were at my side, my dress flattened down. vulnerable yet protected._

_my uncle knocked on the crystal with his fist before dragging his finger along it, seemingly satisfied when the sharpness of it cut his skin._

_"make the typical hammer," he instructed._

_sticking my arm out the crystals quickly seeped from my palm and formed the Warhammer titan's go-to weapon, a hammer._

_I had just pictured it and got it._

_swinging it around before smashing at my own crystal the both of us marveled at how it did not break, not even a crack._

_"I am strong, Uncle. I can please you with my abilities." I promised._

_he hummed. "Get out."_

_nodding in my last seconds before turning to my humanized point of view I glanced at my body seeing the crystal shatter and rain._

_blinking I sat up in the puddle of shards and quickly stood up._

_"How was I, Uncle?" I asked._

_"you weren't horrible for only two years of training." he shrugs walking back into the house with a call of, "dinner will be soon."_

life was always like that. being people's slaves and doing their bidding.

the amount of people I've killed just because they rivaled my Uncle's business is unreal. 

and that's how life has been since they left though a part of me feels missing, somebody, somebody special, will get hurt and I won't be able to save them. 

narrowing it down I've concluded it's one of my friends, Marcel, Bertolt, Annie, or Reiner. they are the only people I know and care for that have a possibility of injury. 

something about the idea of one of them getting hurt makes my blood boil, it was rage, a feeling I hadn't felt in a while.

as I brush through my cousin, Fine's, blonde locks I wonder if they are okay. 

it's been about five years we're sixteen and Zeke is twenty-five.

we've matured and so have they so they can protect themselves.

but it's this buzzing, the constant headache, that one of them isn't okay and it won't leave.

the pounding only grows with each passing day, making me dizzier and drunker with the need to go to that Island and bring them home where I can keep them safe.

when they get back if a single hair is out of line the Eldian's of Paradis will be no more. 


End file.
